


shitty poetry i write sometimes

by shsl_loser



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Bad Poetry, Gen, i've decided to say fuck it and take this work off anonymous lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28998837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shsl_loser/pseuds/shsl_loser
Summary: this poem is about becoming like your parents when you promised yourself that you wouldn't
Comments: 13
Kudos: 3





	1. it's quiet in the country

**Author's Note:**

> this poem is about becoming like your parents when you promised yourself that you wouldn't

it's quiet in the country where children go to war  
and adults are traumatized  
and nobody can sleep  
remembering backstabbers, traitors and lies

it's quiet in the country where nobody goes to play  
you sit and make war plans  
the weight of the world on your shoulders  
and nobody to hold your hands

it's quiet in the country where everything went to shit  
nobody trusts anyone  
but that's just how it goes  
let the haggard man sing you a song

it's quiet in the country where everyone has died  
it's not safe anymore  
pack your bags and leave  
the ghosts will shut the door

it's quiet in the ghost town ever since you left  
you feel the need to go back and apologize for leaving so soon  
the ghosts open the door for you  
you'll be one of them by noon


	2. monster man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one is about a parent watching their child become a horrible person

c'mon monster man  
with your sword in hand  
slay your son  
and save the land  
he's not coming back

c'mon monster man  
weep your sorrows  
lay your child down  
his friends will hurt tomorrow  
and this is all your fault

c'mon monster man  
you should've raised him right  
he played around with things he shouldn't  
and now, here at night  
your monster of a son is dead

c'mon monster man  
you should've expected this  
a monster will raise a monster  
so give him one last kiss  
and mourn, because the world just lost a monster, but he will always be your son


	3. i never wanted to be a hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this poem is about self-destructive behaviours making your friends cut contact from you and leaving you alone

i never wanted to be a hero  
i just wanted back my home  
who would've thought that that wish  
would leave me all alone

i sit in silence and solitude  
feeling nothing but cold and dread  
you said that this was for the best  
your sweet lies fill my head

cradle me, hold me close, let me feel your warmth  
if i'm correct i'll be dead by dusk  
i want to blame this all on you  
you left me here, a husk

but i know i'm not innocent  
i'm partly to blame  
i looked around at my new home  
and set alight a flame

yet as my bones weep with frost  
and my body aches  
i can't help but curse your name  
as the sky awakes


	4. free bird, caged bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is about an older sibling watching the younger one leave their abusive household

it's quiet, isn't it?  
funny how it's always silent when you're sneaking around  
treason isn't respectable music  
but it sure is the loudest around

the vines are overgrown, the city abandoned  
i've learnt that nothing comes for free  
you've not had that lesson yet  
you're painfully naive

i wonder where you came from, i wonder where you'll go  
why don't we sit and watch the stars?  
i know that by the time the first peak of sunlight shows  
you'll leave, and go somewhere far

i try not to baby you, but i wonder if you'll be okay?  
you're just a child, one stained with treason  
i know they'll have your head  
if you give them reason

but i guess it's okay, when we're both broken  
it'd be a mercy kill  
remember when you used to read  
on that window sill?

but you're all grown up now  
so much more mature than you should be  
i wonder how you can take this all in stride  
when you're only sixteen

so take a deep breath, observe the falling ash  
it's just you and me  
and as you take off, a bird in the morn  
i know you're finally free

i just wish you could take me away from the agony  
of angry parents wanting me to be things i'll never be


	5. S.A.D

my lover is a daffodil  
bright and young in spring  
frolicking up the hill  
not worried about a thing

but in winter all that changes  
my lover bows her head  
going from different stages  
she's at the last one, she's dead

but when spring comes again  
my lover's cold heart thaws  
she perks up and then  
everyone guffaws

so i look in the books  
to find why this might be  
i look in corners and nooks  
and in the end i see  
seasonal affective disorder


End file.
